


The Cure For Tears

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Series: Snippets [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: in which rolf is upset and newt is a good grandfather, pure familial fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: From one of the endless pockets in his overcoat, Newt produced a pear and solemnly held it aloft, watching as Rolf’s eyes lit up ever so slightly at the sight of his favorite fruit. “Here now, like my mother used to say, it’s hard to be upset with a happy tummy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the tumblr headcanon post:  
> "Newt was a bit of a chubby child, always had snacks in his bag or pocket his mother gave him. She taught him he couldn’t be grumpy with a happy tummy. He still carry this habit as an adult. In one of his infinite pockets, he has fruits and candy he eats and shares."  
> By redfsmith

Rolf sat in his grandmother’s favorite chair and sniffled in a valiant attempt to keep from crying. Every ounce of his six and three-quarters years worth of dignity was scrunched up in his slightly chubby face, cheeks and eyes red with anger and hurt respectively. The sounds of the party happening out in the yard were muffled by walls and Grandma’s heavy embroidered drapes, but the piping laughter of the other children broke through like needles threatening to shatter his composure. A defiant tear slid hotly down his already burning cheek as his grandfather quietly made his way into the room.

The sight of him brought a wash of comfort through the boy and he hiccupped as his defenses began to crumble.

Newt obliged his grandson’s outstretched arms, sweeping him up into a tight hug as Rolf began to cry into his shoulder with earnest. The other children had teased him relentlessly about his weight, he explained between sniffles and sobs as Newt cradled him to his chest, humming reassurances and pressing kisses to his perpetually untidy hair. For a long while the only sound in the room was the muffled sounds of a heartbroken child and the steady ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece. Eventually, the cries turned to whimpers as the little boy ran out of energy, lying limply in his grandfather’s arms, one small fist still clutching to his waistcoat like a lifeline. 

From one of the endless pockets in his overcoat, Newt produced a pear and solemnly held it aloft, watching as Rolf’s eyes lit up ever so slightly at the sight of his favorite fruit. “Here now, like my mother used to say, it’s hard to be upset with a happy tummy.”

Rolf reached for it, only to hesitate, watery eyes flicking to meet Newt’s. “I’ll get even fatter and then they’ll never stop oinking at me,” he said, words choking in his throat as fresh tears welled unshed in his puffy eyes.

“Nonsense. There’s nothing wrong with being chubby, it just means there’s more of you to hug,” Newt said, surprising a laugh out of the boy with a sudden tickle attack. After a few minutes of giggling and squirming, Rolf relented, and was rewarded with the pear as his grandfather settled in to gently rock the chair at a slow and sleepy tempo. He munched the fruit drowsily until nothing was left but the core, at which point he lost the battle with his heavy eyelids and Newt summoned a blanket to tuck around them for a well-earned nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 9, 2017


End file.
